ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Taylor
Emily Taylor is an ojamajo who always tries to remain optimistic, even in the worst of times. She is known for being friendly and perky, and makes many friends; such as Chris, Nina, Leslie, Kelly, Brit, Miyako, and Kumo. Emi belongs to Doctor-Y-Lime on deviantart. Bio Emily became an apprentice after running away from home when she witnessed an argument between her mother and then-boyfriend. While wandering around an unfamiliar part of town a fluffy cat caught her eye, and she followed it into a magic shop. After she witnessed a woman and the cat transforming into a fairy, Emily's presence was made known after she screamed and called the lady a witch, turning her into a magic frog. Appearance When Emily is younger she has caramel brown hair down to her mid back, with three neatly cut square bangs. Her eyes are green-hazel, but as she ages they become darker with a brown hue, while her hair also darkens. When she is older, her hair has been shown to become messier with bangs that hang loosely to frame her face. She wears a blue shirt with puffed sleeves, and an empire waist, with a belt with a golden colored ring fastened to it. Along with jean shorts, blue socks and pink sneakers. On her right wrist she wears a bracelet with a blue E. Later on she switches for a blue sleeveless hoodie-like shirt similar to Doremi's in motto/dokkan, over a dark purple tee-shirt. She usually wears baggy jeans but could switch for shorts in the summer, and runners or boots. Personality Emi has her highs and lows, but tries her best to remain optimistic. She always tries to friendly, outgoing, funny, and does her best to make friends. She can be quite stubborn when it comes to certain subjects, a lot of the time it's impossible to get her to admit she's wrong, even if she knows she is, and may even start lying to help her argument. When it comes to other things she tends to give up when she gets either bored or frustrated. When her mood is poor she gets rather emotional and finds it hard to contain herself, she blubbers and cries when she's upset, and kicks and screams when she's angry. Emily is constantly afraid of disappointing and upsetting people so if put on the spot she can make up shockingly convincing lies (though Chris often catches onto her fibs). She has a bit of an obsessive personality, if she likes something she will find out everything about it and talk about it non-stop which causes her to be a bounty of useless information. Usually spouting facts when certain topics arise. In general she is very open, she tends not to hide much being very proud of who she is, and belives that if you're not being honest to yourself you'll never have friends that truly know you. Though sometimes her honest personality causes for some hurt feelings. Emi enjoys writing and drawing, and often writes/illustrates her own story books. Apprentice Witch The sky blue apprentice witch. Emi always longed for stories of magic and adventure, seeing it as an escape from her unstable home life, she would spend a lot of time in her yard using her imagination to live through her own adventures. Her mentor is a kind and calm witch known as Majoeleanor, and though Emi's loud and clumsy nature doesn't bother her much her fairy Bobo tends to scold her often. Even though she never failed a test, Emi had some trouble getting to them, due to the fact that she needs her sleep. but when it gets down to working, she is actually a very intelligent young lady who can solve almost any puzzle if she puts her mind to it. Emily also hates flying, because her feet usually long to touch the ground and she is scared of heights. * Transformation: Pretty Witchy Emi-chi! * Spell: Papiru Papiru Palalu Pirupii~ * Magical Stage: Papiru Papiru Azayaka Ni~ ''(Brightly) Emi's crystal ball is a spade. Emily's fairy is Lily, named after the only word she could speak back when she got her, "lili". At first Emily didn't think much of her fairy due to how clumsy and dimwitted she was. But over time she did learn to enjoy her company and often plays video games with her, which Lily seems to enjoy doing. Lily seems a little slow in comparison to some fairy. Family '''Matthew': Her older brother who is very quiet, and mostly absent from the house. Nina:''' Emily's step sister of the same age, the two are best friends and are also both witches. '''Caitlin:''' Emily's little sister who secretly admires and looks up to her. They tend to argue a lot and complain about each other, but they still act like best friends. Caitlin is a lot like Pop Harukaze and like her, becomes an apprentice later. '''Connor: Emily's little brother who likes balloons, water, cuddles, and when people play with his hair. Emi seems to like him the most, since she loves babies and small children. Emily had a typically happy family life, mostly. Her parents got divorced when she was four, and whenever she saw her dad he seemed really depressed. Because of this she didn't get along with him very well. Both of her mom and her dad are lower-middle class, though Emily didn't mind much. Trivia * She has a stalker named Tabitha. * Emily is sort of a mascot Ojamajo of Doremi-Roleplay. * Some of Emi's outfits came from Chris' designs she has made. * Emily has horrible trouble in school, and has been expelled twice, and often makes trips to the principal office. * Emily is a lot like Doremi, in the way that's she's clumsy with magic, and her clothes are even similar. * Emily tends to be fans of her talented friends, these being Nina and Chris. Gallery Oj_amjo.png Emiolder.png Appver.png OjamajoEmi.png Spell_casting.png Emily_16.png Lil_witches.png Oknb1.png Em_and_Miyako.png Chris_and_Emi.png majomajo emi.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Ojamajo Category:Siblings